Computing devices incorporate a variety of components that can each occasionally interfere with the operation of other components. Furthermore, some components can interfere with the user experience by, for example, generating audible noise. An example of such components includes capacitors, which can vibrate when a voltage is applied to them. The vibrations can occur at an audible frequency, which can be heard by users of a computing device in which the capacitors are operating. Unfortunately, designing capacitors to effectively provide adequate charge storage without creating audible noise can prove difficult when designing for smaller devices.